Optical communication systems are widely used today for data communication. Optical communication systems may employ optical fibers as the transmission medium to support high data rates in long distance transmissions (e.g. long-haul optical systems). There are growing demand for ultra-high data-rate and bandwidth in optical communication networks providing challenges in designing networks. It is therefore desirable to provide flexible and adaptive network elements that allow for increased data rate with bandwidth efficiency.